The invention concerns form masses which are derived from thermoplastic mixtures of polyolefins as well as mixed and copolymerisates thereof which contain polar, aromatic or cyclic monomers and of liquification products from coal as well as customary filler materials.
Through a hydrogenation of coal in oil suspensions under high pressure and at elevated temperatures, mostly liquid compounds are obtained. After a separation at atmospheric pressure of the products boiling above 200.degree. C. to about 350.degree. C., a meltable residue is obtained which also contains as impurities ash, umreacted coal and catalyst. The softening point of this residue lies between 70.degree. and 200.degree. C. according to German technical specification DIN 1995, corresponding to the variable content of non-melting material. This residue is characterised by a large number of condensed rings and a high aromaticity. Such residues may be obtained through known coal hydrogenation processes, such as for example the Pott-Broche process or the Bergius-Pier process.
Form masses of the type noted above can be pressed, poured or extruded in customary preparation machines. They are used for example in the building and installation sector for conduits, profiles, and containers as well as for sealing and protection purposes, such as in the form of foils for protection against water.
Form masses from synthetic plastic mixtures with bitumen are known for example from DE-AS 24 41 203. They are essentially comprised of ethylenecopolymerisates and an extract- or precipitate bitumen, which have a penetration at 25.degree. C. less than 10 according to German technical specification 1995. The softening point of these bitumina lies under 63.degree. C.
Also in DE-AS No. 17 20 169 is a mixture of bitumen and mixed polymerisates described, in which the bitumen has a softening point under 63.degree. C., in order that they might be miscible with block mixed polymers of butadiene and styrene.
In contrast, the DE-AS 11 85 372 shows that bitumina with a softening point of 190.degree.-200.degree. C. are only 20% miscible with polyolefins. When copolymers with a high content of vinyl acetate, for example 60 weight-%, are present in the synthetic plastic, bituminous coal tar pitch with a softening point of 160.degree. C. can be added up to 40 weight-% of the total mixture (DE-AS 21 48 186).
Finally, in German application P 28 01 154.3 mixtures are described of thermoplastic synthetic plastics, in particular polyolefins and copolymers thereof, as well as if desired elastomers with thermoplastic properties and filler materials, and in addition products boiling at normal pressure over 350.degree. C. before mixing with the synthetic plastic from the liquification products of coal. Thus, this component is a high-melting residue from coal hydrogenation.